Gundam EXODUS
by Dark Cherubium
Summary: Slightly edited Chapter 1B and added Chapter 1 Overview. Relatively short. Due to personal issues, chapter 2 could not be out until after Thanksgiving...
1. Prologue

Gundam EXODUS

Prologue: The Universe

**Enjoy, and FYI, I don't own Gundam franchise, but I own all my OCs, so there!!**

2120 A.D.

A new era in human history began to dawn with the advent of two revolutionary technologies: the construction of the first Space Colony and the terraforming process known as GAIA. Utilizing these two important discoveries, the mankind embarked on series of projects that would ultimately result in the expansion of the human realm. By 2200 A.D., the first space colony, designated Alpha 1, became fully operational around the orbit of Earth. In the next millennium, space colonies would grow exponentially in numbers, five colonies in each of the six clusters: Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma, Sigma, and Omega. The rise of the colonies coincided with the completion of the terraforming process that began a thousand years ago on Mars, which was now transformed from a barren wasteland into a place very much like Earth. Within next decades, enormous influx of immigrants seeking new lives on these new territories poured into both colonies and Mars.

With this unprecedented expansion, the humanity sought to establish a new order that would govern their dominion. Thus, each of the three realms—the Space Colonies, Earth, and Mars—ultimately came to form their own governments, bound by alliance and cooperation. On Earth, the former UN was supplanted by the Terran Confederacy; the Space Colonies formed the Allied Republics of Cosmos, or the ARC. Lastly, the people of Mars constituted the nation of Ares. With the establishment of these new institutions, the Cosmic Era could finally begin. Instrumental to the success of these new settlements was another new invention, a humanoid machine called the "mobile suit." Originally used for construction and labor, these mobile suits were quickly incorporated into the military as important assets.

On CE 302, the military scientists on Earth successfully built the first Gundam unit, an extremely powerful mobile suit that could easily overpower standard mobile suits. Several designs were drafted, but only a few were ever built due to lack of resources and technical difficulties of actually building an effective model. Once in battle, however, these Gundam units proved extraordinary, even able to turn the tide of a battle single-handedly.

CE 312

As three factions grew in power, the system of alliance and cooperation quickly began to deteriorate. Tension escalated until a full-scale war broke out between the Terran Confederacy and the ARC. This massive conflict, known as the War of the Crimson Moon, lasted for seven years without a clear victor. It was also the first time the mobile suits were used in combat in large scales, increasing the destruction and carnage drastically. But none would compare to the series of events that would ensue. Ares during the war had maintained its neutrality, neither siding with the Earth forces nor the Space Colonies. But secretly, the Ares government had sanctioned private companies on Mars to supply arms and supplies to the colonies. Indeed, the people of Ares sympathized more with the ARC, as both states were formed by immigrants who had left Earth. It was only matter of time before the Confederacy found about this deal. Determined to cut off the supply route, the Earth forces unleashed a large arsenal of nuclear weapons against Ares. The result was catastrophic. Although Ares military had managed to intercept a great portion of the missiles, the damage incurred by the rest was enough to devastate much of Mars, particularly its industry and military. In effect, Ares was no longer a threat to the Confederacy.

The Earth forces now savagely attacked the colonies with their full might. Without their commercial ally, the ARC seemed at disadvantage, but here, another surprise factor emerged.

At first, no one paid particular attention to him. Silently, through his phenomenal piloting skills, combat prowess, and an amazing knack for tactics, a single mobile suit pilot rose into prominence among the colonists. His name was Alexis Irvine, a Martian-born who had first enlisted as a common soldier but soon inducted into the Elite forces. It was a matter of time before his reputation began to circulate among his enemies. Confederate mobile suit pilots feared his mere name, and even generals had to alter their entire battle plans once they learned Alexis Irvine had entered combat. At the decisive battle of Omega 3, where Earth forces tried to strike at the heart of the ARC, Irvine, now with the rank of an admiral, wiped out four enemy battalions using only one battalion of his own.

After few more years of fighting, the colonists finally managed to induce the weary Earth forces to offer a truce. It was the official end of the war, a glorious occasion for the ARC. With no further hostilities, the public attention turned to restoration, and of course, to their hero Alexis Irvine. Many wanted Irvine to become the head of the ARC council, as the supreme leader of the colonies. Yet, within few weeks after the end of the war, Alexis Irvine, without any notice, resigned from his post and disappeared without trace. Rumors abounded. Some said he had retired, few said he had defected to Earth, but the majority of the opinion placed him on Mars, which by this time had recovered much from the nuclear devastation. Nevertheless, none could ever find Alexis Irvine again.

Five years had passed since the devastating war. The year is now 326 CE. Although peace persists for the moment, no one could predict another chaos that would envelop the world in turbulence…

**OC suggestions welcome!**

**I could use some pilots for all three factions, (Terran Confederacy, ARC, and Ares)**


	2. Chapter 1A: The Pickpockets

The first part of chapter 1

R&R!!!

Chapter 1A: The Pickpockets

326 C.E.

Ares Space Colony "Delphi"

Although GAIA terraforming had ensured the success of human survival on Mars, much of that had changed after the War of the Crimson Moon. Due to the massive nuclear strike by the Terran Confederacy on the planet, great parts of the environment had been ravaged by the ensuing radiological contamination. During the reconstruction period that followed, the residents of Mars, with the aid from the ARC, proceeded to build few space colonies of their own on the orbits of Mars. One of such was Delphi, a prosperous colony mainly intended for civilian inhabitants.

The rays of artificial sun fell upon the streets of Delphi, simulating a warm sunny afternoon. The citizens of this marvelous colony were busy engaging on their own activities, shopping, working in offices, or just lounging in the parks. It was a typical day, rather peaceful but somewhat dull.

The sunshine also fell upon the shoulders of a particular teenager. He had a smooth and silky black hair with occasional violet streaks that fell onto his shoulders. His blue eyes accentuated his somewhat pale skin but went quite well with his athletic build. He was currently wearing a leather jacket, beige T-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and heavy shoes. Around his neck dangled a precious-looking silver pendant inset with a black gem.

The teen was now sauntering down through the busy street, with an evident look of boredom etched onto his face. Once in a while, he would raise his right hand to mess up his hair, then again to straighten it out. Anyone could notice at once that this youth was in a dire need for an engaging activity.

As the teen turned at the corner, his eyes spotted a certain man coming towards his direction. The man, seemingly around his late twenties or early thirties, had a long pale blue hair that reached to his waist and a sharp looking face. He had green eyes behind a thick pair of glasses, and was wearing a long jacket, white with red linings, with a distinct golden badge on its shoulder.

The teen's mouth stretched into a wide, furtive grin.

"Perfect. A military scientist, eh? Well, now. This has got to be interesting…"

Slouching slightly, the teen deliberately dropped his eyes towards the ground, while making sure he was walking straight into the scientist. It was not long before he bumped into the man.

The teen quickly feigned a hurried apology, complete with a panicked face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! It's my fault. I should've looked where I was going…"

The man smiled serenely.

"It's quite all right. Are you alright?"

"I am okay. Gosh, I won't do that again."

Smiling, the teen then quickly slipped past the man into the crowd. His heart was racing with excitement. Pick-pocketing was indeed a great pastime. Not only was it thrilling, but quite lucrative especially when the victims were important officials or scientists. Those uptight nerds had no idea what hit them! After walking past couple of blocks and making sure he was not being pursued, the teen ducked into a nearby alley. Chuckling, he reached inside his pockets to check his prize, namely the scientist's wallet. However, his smile soon collapsed into a grimace.

"What the-? Where can it be? And-what!! Where is **my** wallet?!"

Genuinely panicked, the teen frantically began to search his every pocket.

Meanwhile, couple of blocks from the said alley, the scientist smiled as he reached into his jacket and took out two wallets.

"Hmmph. What an amateur. Thought scientists were quite vulnerable, did he?"

Putting back his own wallet back into his pocket, the man opened the other to examine its contents. His fingers shuffled through some cash and took out a citizen ID. The scientist examined it with great interest.

"Caelyn Hartford. A good name, but to be wasted on a pickpocket…"

The scientist sighed, but soon looked puzzled.

"Hartford…_Hartford_…Where have I heard that name before…?"

As the scientist mused, a black limo suddenly pulled over stopped beside the man. The window rolled down, and a man called out from inside.

"Dr. Weiss!"

The scientist—Dr. Weiss—broke out from his thoughts and stared at the man in the limo.

"Ah, Peter. What's the matter?"

"The research team wants you, doc. There is a problem with our new project, and the others demand your presence in this matter."

The scientist nodded.

"Very well. Let's go."

Putting the wallet into his pocket, Dr. Weiss got into the limo and sped away.

The door of a warehouse opened with a clatter. The light shone on several men, who were carrying around several crates. Some looked up at the sudden intrusion, alarmed, and some reached for their guns. The newcomer, however, called out in a subdued voice.

"It's me…Caelyn"

Men sighed in relief, resuming their duty. One of them, a big man with mustache, stepped up.

"Caelyn, you're late for your duty! This time our shipments are doubly important, and we can't spare a single man! You'd better have a damn good excuse for this one!"

The teenager—Caelyn—sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Johnson. I got-I got…"

Mr. Johnson raised his eyebrow."

"You got what?"

Caelyn looked down and spoke in a low voice.

"…robbed."

For a moment, there was a silence. Then, all of the men broke into a loud laughter. Mr. Johnson let out a loud belly laugh, slapping Caelyn's shoulder.

"Ha ha ha! Caelyn? You? Robbed? Ha ha, gosh this so funny. You mean you messed up?"

Caelyn scowled.

"Come on, give me a break. He was really good. He must've robbed me straight back right after I snatched his wallet. I haven't met anyone with kind of skill in quite a long time…"

Grumbling, Caelyn walked over to the workers and began to carry the boxes and load them onto trucks. Right now at his age of eighteen, it has been seven years since he had taken this job. Although it was rather lucrative, his occupation carried dangers. Indeed, it wasn't easy dodging around customs officers and the police. Caelyn already knew much about the importance of carefulness and quick thinking. After all, as a member of a smuggling ring, those qualities were essential.

Dumping a crate onto the back of a truck, Caelyn felt his pendant thump against his chest. He reached for it, palming with his hands, and looked at it fondly. This pendant was the last remnant of his past, the last heirloom of his family. Somewhere in the back of his head, Caelyn could see images of his family, his parents, family, but then…that flash of light… Caelyn shook his head in an effort to rid himself of those thoughts. He did not want to linger anymore in the past. This was his new life, and he enjoyed it. There was no reason to live in constant pain those memories brought. Clenching his teeth, Caelyn went back to his work. There was much to be done still.

Unknown to everyone on Delphi, in the cold space just outside the colony, a single battleship suddenly loomed out of darkness. It was not any ordinary battleship, however, but a much larger ship with intimidating look. Inside its control room, a lone figure sat on the seat gazing out the window at the unsuspecting colony. There was soft swoosh as the door opened, and a man in a crisp uniform entered.

"Your Excellency, we have arrived at our destination."

The figure slightly turned his head towards the man, the light from the door illuminating his hooded, head. Strands of black hair could be seen trailing from the figure's hidden face.

"Good, captain. Alert all pilots to their stations. We shall commence the operation in two hours."

"Yes, Lord Cornelius."

The uniformed man saluted, and exited the control room. Lord Cornelius once again redirected his attention towards the colony. Amidst the darkness, his eyes seemed to shine with hunger and excitement.

Dr. Weiss straightened up from the computer screen, smiling. That flaw had only been minor, nothing he had trouble with. Behind him, several scientists watched with awe as he smoothly concluded his work.

"That will do, gentlemen. Instruct the mechanics at the hangars to rewire the main systems as I have configured."

Dr. Weiss spoke to several scientists, who nodded and exited the room. Stretching, he walked over to the table to join the remaining scientists.

"I must say, Dr. Weiss, I am impressed by your expertise on this system. I don't think I've met anyone more talented."

One of the scientists spoke admiringly. Dr. Weiss only smiled.

"You flatter me, Dr. Houseman. My skills aren't that remarkable."

"What is that made you come up with this amazing project in the first place, Dr. Weiss? Patriotism? Burst of creativity perhaps?"

Another scientist asked. Dr. Weiss was silent for a moment.

"I was just intimate with those machines, and I wished to utilize my talents. That is all."

As other scientists chatted amongst themselves with excitement, a faraway look appeared on Dr Weiss's face. But soon, it was replaced by a cold, determined expression.

"Those things are just weapons of destruction, nothing more. If they weren't vital to Ares's survival, I wouldn't have built them in the first place."

Silently, Dr. Weiss stood up and exited the room.

Caelyn wiped his forehead as he finished loading up the last of his cargo. The shipment they had filled three large trucks, which Caelyn figured would bring a large profit at the black market. Assuming that the profit would be divided equally among the members of the group, he reckoned that his earnings this time will help greatly to compensate his loss in the streets.

Mr. Johnson shouted out some instructions to his crew.

"Alright, men, let's get these trucks rolling and move out! Our dealers can't wait for us forever!"

The crew quickly scrambled to board the trucks. Some were quickly covering their cargo with false labels, to evade any searches or distributing forged customs papers. Caelyn was about to board the back of the truck, when he suddenly heard something. Faint footsteps, roaring engines, and cocking of guns…wait, guns?!

"Mr. Johnson! What is that noise?" Caelyn asked. His boss, however, just blinked in confusion.

"Noise? What noise? I don't hear anything. What are you talking about, kid?"

Yet, Caelyn somehow knew something was very wrong. His heart began to beat faster as he hopped off the truck.

"We've got to get out of here! Someone's-"

It was too late. As on cue, there was a large explosion, as the door of the warehouse burst open. A thick sheet of smoke began to fill the place.

"Smoke grenades?! What in god-?" Through the thick nebula, Caelyn heard Mr. Johnson shout in alarm.

"_Everyone freeze! This is the police! Put down your weapons and surrender! You are surrounded!"_

A loud voice was heard through a megaphone. Chaos immediately ensued as the smugglers either scattered or opened fire, followed immediately by the police's return fire. Some of the smugglers fell, yelling out in pain, blood staining the floor. Caelyn did not hesitate. Turning, he immediately jumped out of the nearby open window, thudding against the ground. Though dazed, Caelyn managed to stand up and gain his bearings.

"Hey, you stop! He's getting away!"

Caelyn looked around in panic and saw couple of police officers gaining on him. Without a moment to waste, he began to run. Bullets whished past him, amidst series of "Stop in the name of the law!" or "Stop or we'll shoot!" from the police. Cornering the street, Caelyn pushed several pedestrians out of the way as he ran down the road. If he made his way towards the busy places, the police officers would not be able to shoot easily at him. Without gunfire, Caelyn knew he had speed advantage.

It was another twenty minutes before Caelyn could finally dare to stop. Panting heavily, he looked around to see if the police was still chasing him. Although he saw none, Caelyn decided not to take any chances. It was time to lay down low, for some time at least. He looked around for a place to hide away. During his escape, Caelyn actually did not pay much attention to where he was running to. It was fairly a deserted lot, with nothing particularly interesting. To his right, Caelyn noticed a tall wire fence with a sign on it.

"A military complex? But I thought Delphi was a colony for civilian residence. What is the military doing here?"

Beyond the fence, he made out many hangars, with people going in and about.

"Wait a minute. If I hide in one of those big hangars, I'll bet the police will have hard time finding me!"

Grinning, Caelyn quickly topped the fence, and quickly made a dash across the field towards one of the buildings. Spotting a side door, he tried the knob, and finding the door unlocked, went in.

The hangar was only dimly lit, and Caelyn could not see anyone about. As he was looking around for a hiding place, however, Caelyn noticed several huge objects standing in the hangar.

"Wow, mobile suits! And combat mobile suits at that, too!"

The mobile suits were colored in dark khaki and their heads looked like smooth upside-down bowls with wide slits for visual lenses. A shoulder shield was mounted on either side of the suit, and a beam rifle was resting from one side of the leg. Caelyn remembered that these were AMS-01 _Chimeras_, the mainstay for Ares's mobile suit battalions. Having dealt with mobile suit parts during his work several times, Caelyn was able to gain some knowledge about several types. However, this was the first time he has seen a complete mobile suit.

Standing there in awe, Caelyn suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind the door. He quickly looked around to find a large container, presumably for spare parts. Caelyn hurriedly went in. Two men in engineer uniforms entered, and seemed to do some checkups on the Chimeras. Caelyn sighed in relief. He might as well just lie down here for some hours. Then he might be able to loose the police and figure out his next move in peace.

Meanwhile, out in space, Lord Cornelius grinned. Pressing a button nearby, he spoke into a microphone in front of him.

"Captain, it is time. Our teams will have done their duties by now. Commence our operation."

"Yes, sir."

Soon, the ship silently began to move towards the unsuspecting colony, until it came to a stop near one of the outer docking bays that led into the colony. However, Cornelius saw no responses from the colonial defenses.

"Good," he said. "That is how it is supposed to be."

The central control room of the Delphi's colonial defense system was rather an important location within the colony. Yet, currently, the room resembled a small execution ground, with blood and bodies everywhere on the floor. Amidst the chaos, several men dressed in dark combat armor and armed with assault rifles were moving about, busily typing and pressing various buttons.

"Radar function off"

"I have disabled the municipal sirens"

"Other squads have silenced any potential threats around the area."

As each man reported, the squad leader whispered silently into his radio.

"This is the Bravo Squad. Phase one is complete. We have secured the control room. Standby for Phase two, over."

"_We copy, Bravo Squad. Commence phase two, over."_

The man turned and nodded to another squad member by the wall, who immediately typed in some buttons. Large yellow letters "Opening Docking Bay 1" immediately sprang onto the main monitor.

One of the fallen colonial defense crew began to stir. Several squad members turned, alert.

"You…bastards…you won't…get away with…this…"

The man protested feebly, but was abruptly silenced by a shot from a pistol.

Outside the colony, the giant entrance to the docking bay slowly began to open.

Lord Cornelius leaned towards the microphone.

"Captain, ready your men."

The hangar of the ship was full of activity. Pilots were rushing around, boarding their mobile suits, and engineers were giving the last minute checkup on fuel and batteries. Shouts rang across the vast space, reverberating against the wall.

"Pilots to their stations!"

"You there, my mobile suit still need recharge!"

"Has anyone seen my helmet?"

"Hey, watch it! You nearly ran over me!"

Amidst the hubbub, no one particularly paid too much attention to a teenager leaning against the wall, reading a book. He had a messy black hair and emerald green eyes that accentuated his good looks. He was currently wearing a blue flight suit, although he fidgeted from time to time, as if it were a tight fit. The teen was so absorbed into his reading that he did not notice another person approach him until the last moment.

"What do you have there, Raikou?"

Raikou started and hastily looked up to see a young man serenely smiling at him. He was in his early twenties, with long brown hair that he wore in a long braid, black eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was also wearing a blue flight suit similar to Raikou's.

"Ah! Leon-san!"

Raikou blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of what I was doing-"

Leon merely waved his hand.

"There's nothing wrong with reading books, as long as you are finished preparing. You know we are launching out soon, right?"

Raikou nodded.

"Yes, of course. I'm all done. I was just waiting, you know, killing some time…"

"That's good. I suppose you need some time to clear your head before this mission."

Leon grinned.

"You know, Raikou, I am counting on you to cover us during this mission. I really appreciate you being here."

"Thanks, Leon," Raikou sighed "But, I do feel a little nervous. I mean I have been piloting mobile suits since I was young, but this is…well…my first real mission."

Leon laughed.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. After all, with your skills and this special mobile suit…no, this Gundam your father had built for you."

Leon turned his gaze towards Raikou's left. Standing there was a tall mobile suit. It was not like other mobile suits, however; it looked more humanoid, with the color of dull gray. It had also on its back pair of jet boosters that resembled slim wings. It stood silently, like a formidable statue.

Leon whistled.

"My, what a marvelous piece. You think it can match up to those "new projects" in that colony?

Raikou shrugged.

"I guess I just have to find out. At any rate, I have no intention of being outmatched."

A siren suddenly began to wail in the hangar. Leon looked up.

"Well, I guess that's our cue. Good luck, Raikou."

"Good luck, Leon."

As Leon hurried away, Raikou put down his book and picked up his helmet. Putting it on, he nimbly climbed up the mobile suit and entered its open cockpit. Pulling down his seat belts, Raikou took a deep breath. He wouldn't let Leon or any of his other comrades down. He had a big role to play.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**NOTE: I can edit this chapter if anyone can point out to me some mistakes or plot flaws. But be warned, I'm not a perfect writer. **

**On the side note, I need two more pilots, both for ARC forces. They will be paired with Zack Shrike, an OC submitted by SSJ-Jolt. A spunky, hot-headed female and a nervous male might do, but again, it's completely up to people…**

**Along with those pilots, submit their Gundams, too. Cool names will be welcome, although corny ones (e.g. ZXY1000 Ultramegasupertron) definitely DO NOT work. (Please, for the love of God) **

**In addition, I will also accept some civilian characters… which I do need, for the sake of plots. **


	3. Chapter 1B: The Assault

The second part of chapter 1

R&R!!!

Chapter 1B: The Assault

The massive hulk of the ship barely touched the walls of the docking station, as it smoothly entered the open hatch. It slipped through the transparent airlock barrier which blocked out the vacuum of space, stopping just in front of the inner gate that led directly into the interior of the colony.

The door of the bridge slid open. Cornelius entered his long cloak trailing on the ground. The crew looked up.

"Captain, how's the situation?"

"We've entered past the airlock barrier, sir. We're ready to go."

"Good," said Cornelius as he took a seat.

"Let the party begin."

The citizens of Delphi looked up in surprise, as the door to the docking bay opened and an unfamiliar large ship entered. Many objects were shooting out from its hull. As the objects drew near, citizens saw that those were mobile suits, all of them heavily armed. Some people cringed in fear, but the mobile suits did not head towards the civilian quarters.

In the hangar of the ship, Raikou stared straight ahead in his cockpit as his Gundam was moved towards the catapult. Already, regular mobile suits were launching off one by one.

"Listen, everyone! Our main objective is to escort two teams of pilots to two hangars, where they will capture the enemy projects! They are on a dropship, so take care not to expose it to enemy fire!"

The field commander's voice echoed from the communicator. Looking to his right, Raikou could see a dropship being launched out. He knew Leon and other pilots were on it.

"While the main forces will head for the military base, the 1st squadron will disable any important facilities to cripple the enemy. The 2nd squadron will head towards the pilot academy and destroy it! And remember, this is a military mission. No civilian casualties!"

Raikou smiled. Although he knew he had to fight, he didn't want to incur any unnecessary kills. He figured that he would have to take care of those just got in his way. The Gundam lurched as the platform it stood on sidled into the catapult. The engine roared as Raikou readied for launch. The green light blinked on seconds later, authorizing his departure.

"Raikou Uingu, X1500 _Disruptor_, launch!"

With a rush, the mobile suit was shot out from the ship into the sky. As it gained its momentum, Raikou activated _Disruptor_'s booster engines.

"Activating phase shift armor…"

At once, the dull grey color of the Gundam was swept away as it turned bright white with occasional blue. Speeding forward, Raikou flew towards the main forces. Already he could see the attack has already begun. He smiled grimly. Today, he will not fail. He had two good friends among the pilots, and he had to protect them for now.

Dr. Weiss looked up alert as he walked down the corridor of the military research facility. There were series of explosions from outside. He spotted a soldier running towards his direction.

"What's going on?"

"Sir, the colony is under attack! A giant ship has entered the interior and has released multiple mobile suits! The pilot academy and the major facilities have already been attacked and decimated!"

"What?" Dr. Weiss replied in a shocked voice.

"Our defense systems have also been neutralized! And what is more, sir…"

The soldier hesitantly spoke.

"A major enemy force is approaching the hangars on base A!"

The look of absolute horror reigned on Dr. Weiss's face.

"No! Don't tell me they are after the project!"

Dr. Weiss began to tear down the corridor, shedding his jacket and glasses as he went. If the entire project fell into foreign hands, then all could be lost.

An explosion rocked Caelyn as he awoke from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes, he stumbled out of the container box.

"What the hell-?"

There was gunfire and cries of pain ringing from outside amidst distinct sounds of mobile suit engines. Running out of the hangar, Caelyn looked up to see multiple mobile suits wreaking havoc on the military base. Unlike Chimeras, these suits were gray, had round shields on their backs and used beam rifles. Unlike Chimera's slit-like visual lenses, these mobile suits had two distinct lenses that almost resembled eyes.

"Goliaths!? What is the Terran Confederacy doing in this place? Oh, no. Don't tell me they are attacking this place!"

Caelyn jumped aside as a burst of gunfire tore past him. Without looking back, he began to dash as fast as he could away from those merciless machines.

Raikou's hands moved instinctively as he spotted two Chimeras emerging from a nearby hangar. In a flash, the _Disruptor_'s beam rifle sent both mobile suits bursting into flames. Charging into the smoke from the debris, he sent half a dozen blasts which demolished the hangar.

"Raikou! We need you to cover the first three pilots! Clear our path to the hangar 5!"

Leon's urgent voice rang through the communicator.

"Roger that!"

Raikou redirected the _Disruptor_ to the designated point. To his left, he saw the dropship landing and let out three figures in flight suits. Some colonial defense forces rushed out to meet the threat, but were immediately dispatched by long bursts from the _Disruptor_'s head-mounted machine gun. A single Chimera charged at him, but instead was sliced in half by the Gundam's beam sword.

Raikou watched as three pilots quickly slipped into the hangar. His first task was complete.

"Great job, Raikou! Now, escort the other three to hangar 12. We'll take care of the rest here."

Leon spoke once more, as Raikou's hands adroitly readjusted his course.

Caelyn yelped in alarm as he dodged a burning piece of debris hurling from a nearby explosion. His mind was fogged with panic, and his breath came in gasps. He couldn't believe it came to this. To be trapped amidst a battle! He needed somewhere to hide, and fast.

"Don't wanna die…Don't wanna die…"

Muttering to himself blindly, Caelyn ducked between two warehouses as a Goliath sped past him, its gun blazing. Looking around, he suddenly spotted another row of hangars on the other side. Contrary to burning buildings around him, those hangars looked rather untouched. There was no knowing whether the enemy was going to target them next. But then again, there was no way for Caelyn to consider that possibility. Scrambling to his feet, he dashed towards one of the hangars, marked 12.

Although caught by surprise, the soldiers of the Delphi military base nevertheless were fighting on desperately. Near hangar 5, a squad of soldiers was taking cover behind the broken walls, shooting at the enemy, when the roof of the hangar exploded with a loud crash. The soldiers braced themselves, but shock and horror dawned on their faces as three awesome mobile suits rose from the burning hangar.

They were Gundam suits, dull grey without their phase shift armor activated. But, their visual lenses were shining, indicating that they were being piloted. The soldiers yelled in horror and scattered in every direction.

One of the Gundam suits glowed as its phase shift armor was turned on. It was primarily red and gold in color, with orange linings. It had two pairs of wings attached to its back, one pair extending towards lower right and left, and the other pair extending slightly towards upper right and left, making a rough skewed X shape.

Inside its cockpit, Leonard Ashcroft was busily typing some buttons, adjusting his newly acquired Gundam's configurations. He whistled as he watched the monitor process his commands.

"Wow, this Gundam's more advanced than any mobile suit I've seen so far! I must say, whoever built this must've been something."

Finishing his work, he turned on his communicator.

"This is Leon Ashcroft, piloting…let's see…EGS-02 _Corona_. Come in, Team 1."

Outside, another Gundam next to _Corona_ hummed into life as its own phase shift armor was activated, mainly blue and tan in color with white linings.

"This is Lucia Nash, aboard EGS-05 _Temperance_. I am all set to go, Leon."

A cool female voice sounded in Leon's ear.

"Alright, Lucia. Let's hurry back. We don't have much time here!"

"Of cou…oh, no!"

Lucia's voice suddenly took an alarmed tone.

"What is it?"

"It's Regan. He's…gone off."

"What?!"

Leon hurried looked around. The third Gundam was nowhere to be seen. Far in the distance, he could see to his horror, several large explosions coming from the civilian sectors.

"That son of a bitch!! We are not supposed to harm civilians!!! You crazy bastard…"

Leon slammed fist onto his controls. His face was lit with pure fury and hatred.

"Should we fetch him back?"

Lucia's calm voice spoke again. Slowly, Leon took a deep breath. He could still feel his blood pounding, but he knew this was not a good time to get upset. Their mission was still not finished.

"We'll head back first," he spoke in a controlled tone. "Even if we try, you know he won't come back with us easily. After all, Lord Cornelius is the only one he listens to. We can get him call that bastard back to the ship."

"Sounds like a good plan."

Suddenly, Leon spotted two Chimeras charging in his direction, their guns blazing.

"Hmm, they must've realized that their projects are being stolen," Lucia said, sounding amused.

Leon smirked.

"I'll take care of them. You go back to the ship with _Temperance_."

As Lucia took off, Leon's hands quickly maneuvered the controls. _Corona_'s left forearm opened up, revealing a wrist mounted-weapon. In flash, the two Chimeras were simply evaporated by the blinding heat of a napalm-based flamethrower.

Having dispatched its enemies, _Corona _sped off into the sky.

Raikou maneuvered his mobile suit between the narrow hangars as he looked for any enemies lying in ambush. A short distance behind him, the dropship following along the path he had cleared. Fortunately, he did not meet any significant resistance from the defense forces, only occasional groups of soldiers but no Chimeras. Raikou assumed that the most of the resistance has effectively been neutralized by now. Turning to the right, Raikou spotted the hangar 12, easily detectable by its large size compared to other buildings around it. Few soldiers opened fire valiantly but were easily subdued.

Smiling, Raikou spoke through his communicator.

"Pilot, the way is clear. Team 2 may safely enter now."

"Thank you, over. Commencing landing procedures…"

It happened in a blink of an eye. As the dropship began to descend, a shot from a beam rifle suddenly clipped it. Raikou watched in horror as the dropship, along with team 2, evaporated into a ball of flame.

A single Chimera, flanked by two others, quickly maneuvered itself in front of _Disruptor_, blocking the entrance to the hangar. Unlike standard Chimeras, this unit was painted red, signifying a high-ranking pilot. Raikou growled in fury.

"Why you-!!"

Before he could attack, however, a firm voice suddenly rang through his communicator.

"Stop where you are, pilot. You may have taken three of my projects already, but I won't let you lay your hands on the rest. There's no way you're getting past me!"

Raikou's fury was momentarily replaced with curiosity.

"Your project? Does that mean you are the one who made these…new Gundams?"

"Yes, indeed. I'm Dr. Jonathan Weiss, and these Exodus series are my latest contributions to the Mars military."

"Well, I don't really care who made these Gundams. So back off!! I have a mission to accomplish, and I don't really want to incur anymore unnecessary casualties."

"Make me," Dr. Weiss snidely replied.

Frowning, Raikou quickly pressed series of buttons. _Disruptor_'s entire body suddenly began to glow and hum with energy. Dr. Weiss needed no warning. Grimacing, he quickly launched his Chimera sideways, as a strong pulse wave shot from the Gundam. Although Dr. Weiss made just in time, two other Chimeras weren't so lucky, which immediately went static and collapsed, their power having been cut.

"Damn it, I missed!" Raikou groaned as he turned his attention to the remaining mobile suit. Dr. Weiss's eyes widened, as he witnessed the effects of the pulse wave.

"A CPU Jammer? I thought it was only in its developing stage. Don't tell me the Confederacy has already completed it!"

"I'm not finished yet!" roared Raikou as he charged with his beam sword out. Regaining his balance, Dr. Weiss grimaced. The enemy was good, but the bigger problem was that the controls of the mobile suit somehow felt less familiar to him than it was before. But then again, he knew he still had just enough skills left to teach some lessons.

Caelyn panted as he almost threw himself into the hangar. Leaning back against the wall, he fervently prayed his bad fortune be over now. However, as he looked up, his jaw literally dropped at what he saw. Standing tall before him were three mobile suits, all colored dull grey. Unlike Chimeras, these looked more humanoid, more imposing, and…somewhat cooler. Caelyn unconsciously murmured his amazement.

"Gundams…? Are these actually…Gundam mobile suits?"

He slowly approached the suits, his neck craned back and eyes fixed on their magnificent forms. Caelyn cautiously extended his hand to touch one. It was cold, metallic, and exciting.

A loud crash outside the hangar jerked him out of his awed stupor. Caelyn quickly looked around. Unlike other hangars, this one seemed actually clean. He knew there was only one place to hide. Latching onto one of the Gundams, Caelyn quickly began to climb up to the open cockpit. He settled into the pilot's seat and pushed what looked like the power button. The effect was immediate. The mobile suit began to vibrate with power the cockpit was suddenly filled with bright colors from various controls. Caelyn rubbed his hands together.

"Well…this does look like a safe place to stay. Hmm, however, I don't think it wouldn't hurt to figure how to control this thing, just in case…"

Leaning into the main monitor, Caelyn pressed several switches.

"Let's see…features…armaments…energy…aha! The basic controls!"

Smiling, Caelyn began to read and look at various charts and words that appeared on the screen.

Raikou winced as _Disruptor_ shook from impact. In front of him stood the red Chimera, its beam sword leveled towards him.

"Damn it!!! He's pretty good… But how? He's just a scientist!"

Raikou quickly checked the _Disruptor_'s battery. It still had enough to last some more, but he didn't want to take any chances. This scientist guy, Dr. Weiss, was becoming quite a threat. Lurching forward, Raikou slashed his beam sword towards the Chimera, delivering a sideways swipe followed by a long lunge. He gasped in surprise, however, as the Chimera jumped upwards using its jet pack, not only avoiding the attacks but also giving itself a momentary head advantage. The _Disruptor_'s cockpit rumbled as the mobile suit was hit from above by hail of beam rifle blasts.

"Aaahh!!"

Raikou cried out in alarm as he lost balance and fell backwards. He tried to raise the _Disruptor_ back up, but saw the red Chimera already standing right in front, its gun aimed towards him. Inside its cockpit, Dr. Weiss calmly looked on.

"Game over, kid. Although you are quite talented, I'm afraid you're still far off from beating me in combat. There are two parts to a mobile suit: the suit itself and the pilot. And you, the pilot, can still do much better."

Raikou clenched his teeth. His eyes were wide with surprise mingled with fear.

"You're not an ordinary scientist!"

Dr. Weiss raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"I've never heard of mobile suit pilots, not even the good ones, do such things with an average mobile suit. What are you? A special forces member?"

Dr. Weiss chuckled.

"Special force? I must say, I'm somewhat insulted. But I guess I could give you a half point for that. It's true that I am not exactly a scientist. Tempering with technology is just my hobby, after all…"

Raikou started. Somewhere in the back of his head, he remembered reading something about the previous war…the chaos, invasion of the ARC colonies…then "The Reaper"… Raikou's sweat ran cold. His hand began to shake involuntarily.

"Then you are….! Why…?!

"Let's just call this fate, shall we?"

Suddenly out of nowhere, a large claw shot out, slicing at the red Chimera. Raikou watched in surprise as the mobile suit crumbled into pieces, destroyed but leaving the cockpit intact. Inside, Dr. Weiss looked back in alarm.

"What the-?"

A short distance away from him stood a Gundam mobile suit. It was primarily crimson and blue in color and its overall form was somewhat slimmer than other suits. However, the most prominent feature was a pair of long, sharp claws. It was the design Dr. Weiss was too familiar with.

"EGS-04 _Oblivion_!"

A high-pitched maniacal laughter rang out from Raikou's communicator.

"Hee hee hee, what do we have here? A pair of unfortunate souls, I think. Perfect day for a killing, isn't it? Sooooo perfect! Ah-ha ha ha ha ha!"

Raikou inquired cautiously into the communicator.

"Regan? Regan Ester? What are you still doing here? I thought you were supposed to have left with team 1."

"Leave? _Leave?! _No one denies me from my kills! Don't you see?

Regan's voice took a dramatic tone.

"The beauty of this carnage, this wonderful chaos…ah, yes. The screams of the dying are music to my ears! How can you leave behind all these? A ha ha ha ha ha!"

Raikou felt his spine run cold as he heard Regan's psychotic laughter. Although he didn't know Regan too personally, he had heard some nasty rumors about him. No, not 'nasty.' Terrifying was more of a right choice.

"You're mad!"

"Whatever makes you happy…now, if you'll excuse me, I have a man to kill. A-hee-hee-hee-hee!! I hope he offers more resistance than those civilians I've been picking on…Or should I just kill you too, Raikou? I'm sure the commander won't mind…"

_Oblivion _raised its claws. However, another voice cut into their channel.

"Regan Ester, have you forgotten your mission?"

Raikou realized at once the owner of this cold voice. It was Lord Cornelius, the supreme leader of this expedition.

"Withdraw to the ship at once. And I will not say this again."

"Aww, come on… Can't I just kill this one? Please?"

"No."

To his amazement, Raikou saw _Oblivion _take off towards the main ship without complaint. It was evident that Lord Cornelius was the only one that held sway over that lunatic Regan.

"And you, Raikou…"

"Yes, sir?"

"We do not have much time left. Just destroy the rest of the models and return."

"Yes, sir!"

There was a short click as the communication was terminated. Determined, Raikou turned towards the hangar, now defenseless without Dr. Weiss. In the cockpit of the disabled red Chimera, Dr. Weiss growled as _Disruptor_'s beam rifle aimed towards the hangar.

"Damn it…It can't possibly end like this…!"

The beam rifle recoiled from its first shot.

Caelyn Hartford yelped as a blaster rifle burst through the wall, showering the place with debris. Through the gap, few more shots were fired towards his general direction.

"Rats! I can't believe they're attacking this place. Although, I'm not surprised. After all, these Gundam suits are pretty darn powerful things if left alone…"

Left with no choice, Caelyn sighed and quickly pressed some switches. The Gundam suit lurched as it sprang into life. Its phase shift armor was activated, coloring the mobile suit with predominantly black and some white, with red linings. Caelyn saw the monitor flash a yellow message. _EGS-01 Judgment, battle mode activated._

"_Judgment_…hmm, not a bad name."

Caelyn pushed the accelerator leverto full speed. If enemies were coming in with full force, he just needed to break out using one of his own. But as _Judgment _burst out of the hangar, Caelyn paled at the sight of a white Gundam suit standing in front of him, with its beam rifle aimed towards him.

Raikou was startled, when a Gundam suit suddenly burst out from the hangar he was shooting at. Even more surprised was Dr. Weiss, whose eyed widened.

"Who on earth? I don't seem to remember any pilots being assigned to these Gundams. What's going on?"

That very question was also present in Raikou's mind. Although baffled, he nevertheless decided to go through some necessary measures.

"Pilot of the black Gundam suit, identify yourself!" he spoke sharply into the communicator.

Caelyn did not know what to do. His brain was screaming at him to start running away, but somehow, his body was frozen stiff. He just stared dumbly at the white Gundam which, he figured, could just destroy him within seconds. Panicking, he turned the _Judgment _around in an attempt to escape.

However, his sudden movement was a cue for Raikou. Drawing his beam sword, he charged at the black Gundam. Crying out in alarm, Caelyn somehow managed to avoid the first blow. What he didn't see was the second swipe that came straight for the chest. There was a loud crash as _Judgment _fell onto its back, unharmed but very vulnerable.

Raikou sighed as he looked on. The enemy pilot was okay, but his skills didn't seem good enough to pilot a Gundam suit.

"I don't really like to kill anyone, but I can't fail here now. So…I'm sorry."

Caelyn froze in horror as he saw the white Gundam raise its beam sword. He knew it was over for him. He'll be dead in a sec, in a mobile suit that he wasn't even too sure how to pilot…all because he happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

_I don't want to die. I want to live…_

Something suddenly snapped inside of him. Caelyn's face suddenly blanked out, his eyes locked straight ahead, as his hands instinctively moved. In a rush, the jet booster on _Judgment_'s back fired up, launching the suit back up and forward.

Raikou gasped as the black Gundam abruptly shot towards him. Unable to readjust in time, he took a full blow as the fist of the black mobile suit slammed into _Disruptor. _Before he could recover, the enemy delivered a tackle that sent him crashing into a nearby building.

"Damn it, what's going on?!"

Raikou began to fire his beam rifle. _Judgment, _however, smoothly slid sideways to avoid the shots, and then closed in to deliver another blow. The building was instantly demolished by the impact.

Dr. Weiss watched the battle, openmouthed. He wasn't sure what was going on. One moment, _Judgment _was on the verge of being destroyed, but what was it that caused this sudden turning of the table?

The cockpit of _Disruptor_ was filled with blinking red lights. Snarling, Raikou tried to raise himself up but out of the corner of his eye, saw that his battery was almost running out.

"Raikou, get out of there! We can't afford to lose you at this moment. Besides, we don't have much time, the enemy reinforcements are closing in!"

Leon's voice suddenly cut in. Raikou glared at the black Gundam in front of him. Although he wanted to keep on fighting, he knew he was running out of options by now. Letting a frustrated growl, he launched the _Disruptor _back towards the main ship.

Meanwhile, back in the bridge, Lord Cornelius was coolly watching the battle between two mobile suits. He grinned in amusement as _Disruptor _was forced to retreat.  
"My lord, we have enemy ships closing in from outside the colony, 20 km! We have to leave the colony right now!"

The captain spoke urgently. Cornelius nodded.

"Fine. Let us leave through the way we came in as soon as _Disruptor _returns. Have all the captured Gundams and our commando teams been accounted for?"

"Yes, my lord. They are all on board."

"Sir, _Disruptor _is on board!" shouted one of the operators.

"Let us leave, and hurry."

The main engine of the ship roared as it turned towards the docking bay. Behind it, much of the colony lay in ruin, having been devastated by the savage attack.

Caelyn suddenly jerked awake from his passionless state. Expression of surprise came over him as he realized what he had done.

"Did I just…pilot this thing…?"

He looked down at his hands curiously, but remembered where he was.

"Damn it, why am I still sitting around here? I have to get out of here now!"

Opening the cockpit, Caelyn jumped out and quickly clambered down the mobile suit. But before he could go any further, he was surrounded by a swarm of soldiers with guns aimed towards him.

"Freeze! Put your hands up in the air!"

As he felt the cold sensation of handcuffs closing around his wrist, Caelyn knew that this time, he was really busted.

Dr. Weiss wearily climbed out of his cockpit. By now, the colonial reinforcements were coming through docking bays, and soldiers were working around trying to clear up the mess. His eyes narrowed as he saw a teenager being led away by the police.

"That kid…Caelyn Hartford…he was the one who was piloting _Judgment_…?"

Then he noticed a silver pendant with a black gem hanging around Caelyn's neck.

"Ah! That pendant!" he jerked in surprise, but a look of realization came over him.

"I see now…Hartford…How could I have forgotten…This is indeed quite a discovery…"

Dr. Weiss suddenly heard footsteps approaching him. Turning, he saw a man in military uniform flanked by two bodyguards. The scientist saluted.

"Brigadier General Glenn Marcus."

The general grimly nodded.

"As you can see, the situation is quite dire. We seriously need to talk especially about the current state of your project, Dr. Weiss. Or you would be, if your cover hadn't blown off by your spectacular battle."

The scientist looked inquiringly at the general.

"Pardon?"

The general nodded.

"Let's just dispense with false identities, Dr. Jonathan Weiss…or should I just call you Alexis Irvine?"

The man now revealed Alexis Irvine slowly sighed.

"Well, I guess I have no choice, do I? We'll talk alright. After all…"

He turned his gaze towards the landscape. Under the setting artificial sun, black smokes and fire looked almost surreal.

"…I do believe we're in for a hell of a situation."

**What will happen to Caelyn? To the stolen Gundams? And what's this deal with Alexis Irvine's reappearance? **

**Find out next time, in another installment! R&R!!!**

**FYI, I am still accepting submissions. The more the better. **


	4. Chapter 1 Overview

Chapter 1 Overview

Just list of characters and mechs that have appeared so far…

For those of you who had previously submitted OCs, PM me if you want to add anything more.

**Characters **

Name: Caelyn Hartford

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Faction: Ares

Hair: Black with violet streaks; falls down to shoulders

Eyes: Blue

Skin: Pale white

Clothes: Leather jacket, T-shirt, black jeans, heavy shoes, silver pendant with black gem

Mech: EGS-01 _Judgment_

Personality: Caelyn is the typical bohemian. Although nice at heart, he is often cynical and careless. He cannot resist a challenge, especially when it comes down to crazy bets or gambling. However, he often shows soft spot for the memory of his family, or anyone who reminds him of them.

Likes: Picking pockets, quick cash

Dislikes: Being outmatched

ETC: His former profession was a smuggler. Also, he has a strange ability to randomly display a sudden burst of mastery over mech controls.

Name: Alexis Irvine, alias Dr. Jonathan Weiss

Gender: Male

Age: 33

Faction: Ares

Hair: pale blue that reaches to his waist

Eyes: Green

Skin: White

Clothes: Long coat, pants, and formal shirt

Mech: N/A (He did pilot a customized Chimera)

Personality: As the mastermind behind the Exodus project, he is often calm and collected, showing good judgment even during peril. He is excellent at recognizing talented individuals, and will often try and recruit them to his cause. Although he had been an excellent pilot once, his skills somehow seem to have considerably waned away for some mysterious reason over the years.

Likes: engineering, lollipops

Dislikes: coffee

ETC: Alexis Irvine was the hero of the first war. As such, he still maintains much of his reputation. However, for some reason, he is now unwilling to fight anymore, instead providing technical and tactical assistance. .

Name: Raikou Uingu (Created by _Okibimaru) _

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Faction: Terran Confederacy

Hair: Messy Black (In the style of Kira from Gundam Seed series)

Eyes: Emerald Green

Skin: slightly tanned

Clothes: army boots and dark blue cargo pants, lighter blue shirt, white, knee, elbow and shoulder pads and fingerless gloves (also white)

Mech: X1500 _Disruptor_

Personality:Raikou is usually quiet but is passionate about defending people he cares about, especially his comrades. Although he would like to avoid violence, he nevertheless shows great dedication to his missions and tasks. As a talented pilot who trained from his early age, Raikou is a formidable asset to the TC Gundam Team.

Likes: Reading, learning swordplay

Dislikes: Cruelty, loud parties

ETC: His father, Dr. Markus Uingu, is the leading military researcher on Earth who had invented many potent devices such as the CPU Jammer.

Name: Leonard "Leon" Ashcroft

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Faction: Terran Confederacy

Hair: Brown; wears it in a single braid

Eyes: Brown

Skin: slightly tanned

Clothes: Usually a jacket, with jeans and t-shirt, heavy boots, red bandana across his forehead

Mech: EGS-02 _Corona_

Personality: In general, Leon is a virtuous but firm individual. As the leader of the TC Gundam team, he is also a good tactician and a pilot. He is fond of Raikou as if he was his younger brother. He feels obliged to lead his team well and prove himself to those above him.

Likes: Playing guitar, talking with friends

Dislikes: Regan Ester

ETC: Despite the brutality of the war, Leon tries very hard to protect innocent lives. Because of this reason, he has intense animosity towards Regan.

Name: Lucia Nash

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Faction: Terran Confederacy

Hair: Neon green, wears it in a spiky ponytail

Eyes: Blue

Skin: White

Clothes: Light jacket, sleeveless top with spaghetti straps, tight pants, sneakers, has an I-Pod plugged into her ear.

Mech: EGS-05 _Temperance_

Personality: Lucia is what you would call a "bad girl." She is a smoker, swears, and does not hesitate to punch anyone who pisses her off, but knows how to manipulate people with her wits and charms. She is quite pretty, but does not seem to care much about her looks that much. She is always calm in battles.

Likes: Playing Poker, listening to rock music

Dislikes: Dresses, "Girly girls"

ETC: Her I-Pod has over 500 songs in it.

Name: Regan Ester

Gender: Male

Age??

Faction: Terran Confederacy

Hair: Grey, long bangs almost covering his left eye.

Eyes: Red

Skin: Sickly pale

Clothes: Long sleeve shirt, leather vest, pants, and heavy shoes

Mech: EGS-04 _Oblivion_

Personality: Two words: totally psychotic. This guy lives to kill. That's about it. If you need more details, go to Wikipedia and look up "Joker."

Likes: Killing

Dislikes: Anyone trying to stop him from killing

ETC: Lord Cornelius is the only person who can control him.

Name: Lord Cornelius

Gender: Male

Age??

Faction: Terran Confederacy

Hair: Black(?)

Eyes??

Skin??

Clothes: A black cloak

Mech??

Personality: Lord Cornelius is a mysterious figure who seems to hold some significant authority among Terran ranks. He always wears a dark cloak that covers his whole body, and no one has seen his real face. He is feared and revered by many for his keen judgment, skills, and ruthless precision.

Likes??

Dislikes??

ETC??

**Gundams**

Name: EGS-01 _Judgment_

Type: Gundam mobile suit

Faction: Ares

Role: Medium Assault

Color: Black and white, with red linings.

Description: Its body sort of looks like _Strike_ and _Impulse_ Gundams, but its head resembles a cross between _Aegis _and _Gaia_.

Armaments:

Weapons: Beam Blade, 57mm beam rifle, Standard Combat Knife, and 75mm Multi-barreled automatic machinegun X 2 (head-mounted)

Defenses: Phase Shift Armor

Power Source & Engine: Power Battery cells and Eriston Drive Engine

Striker Packs: -80 mm "Ragnarok" shoulder mounted plasma cannon (Launcher Strike Gundam style)

-"Dawnhammer" 65mm high-powered concussion carbine X 2 & Booster pack

Piloted by: Caelyn Hartford

Name: X1500 _Disruptor_

Type: Gundam mobile suit

Faction: Terran Confederacy

Role: Medium Assault

Color: Dominant white, with occasional blue and red markings

Description: Picture _Blitz _with its colors reversed, with _Freedom _Gundam wings

Armaments:

Weapons: Beam sword, 57mm beam rifle, Standard Combat Knife, 75mm

Multi-barreled automatic machinegun X 2 (head-mounted)

Defenses: Phase Shift Armor

Power Source & Engine: Power Battery cells and Xenos Drive Engine

Special: Pulse wave CPU Jammer installed inside (Screws up any mobile suit or mobile armor CPU, but cannot penetrate active phase-shift armor)

Piloted by: Raikou Uingu

Name: EGS-02 _Corona_

Type: Gundam mobile suit

Faction: Terran Confederacy (Formerly Ares)

Role: Heavy Assault

Color: Red and Gold, with Orange linings.

Description: Has and X-shaped wings on the back (like Aile Strike Gundam) and its head resembles _Calamity_

Armaments:

Weapons: 15.78m battle blade "Phaeton," "Halo" cluster rockets, Standard Combat Knife, 75mm Multi-barreled automatic machinegun X 2 (head-mounted), and wrist mounted "Inferno" napalm-based flamethrower

Defenses: Phase Shift Armor

Power Source & Engine: Power Battery cells and Eriston Drive Engine

Piloted by: Leonard Ashcroft

Name: EGS-05 _Temperance_

Type: Gundam mobile suit

Faction: Terran Confederacy (Formerly Ares)

Role: Long-Range Support

Color: tan and blue with white linings

Description: Similar to Buster, but has an extra booster engine attached to the back of each shoulder.

Armaments:

Weapons: Standard Combat Knife, 75mm multi-barreled automatic machinegun X 2 (head-mounted), 95mm anti-matter positron rifle equipped with beam bayonet, 175mm "Havoc" grenade launcher

Defenses: Phase Shift Armor

Power Source & Engine: Power Battery cells and Eriston Drive Engine

Special: "Hawkeye" LRTS (Long-range targeting system), which allows _Temperance_ to make near-precise aims at faraway targets

Piloted by: Lucia Nash

Name: EGS-04 _Oblivion_

Type: Gundam mobile suit

Faction: Terran Confederacy (Formerly Ares)

Role: High-Speed Infiltration & Heavy Melee

Color: Red and Blue

Description: Its head resembles _Epyon_ from Gundam Wing, has two long, sharp, claws, somewhat slim, and has four cylinders protruding from its back, two on right side and the other two on left.

Armaments:

Weapons: 75mm multi-barreled automatic machinegun X 2 (head-mounted), extendable adamantium claws, (can shoot a positron beam from one hand), mobile weapon pod X 4 attached to its back

Defenses: Phase Shift Armor

Power Source & Engine: Power Battery cells and Eriston Drive Engine Type Zero (allows quicker movements but the energy consumption is a bit higher)

Special: Stealth mode- camouflages _Oblivion_, rendering it invisible to enemies or radar.

Piloted by: Regan Ester

**Any improvement suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
